The present invention is concerned with a novel form of building module and a novel building structure embodying such modules.
One of the general objects of the present invention is the provision of building modules arranged to facilitate preforming of such modules under factory manufacturing conditions, the modules being of such size and shape as to be capable of ready transportation from the factory or plant where they are manufactured to the building site.
Various prefabricated building units are already known, particularly where such units are fabricated by assembly of various components, the assembly usually providing for the prefabrication of subassemblies such as walls, which subassemblies are then transported to the building site and are assemblied to form the building structure, including the various rooms of the desired building being constructed.
In contrast with such prior prefabrication of subassemblies, the present invention contemplates a preformed module in the form of a cast concrete structure embodying a roof and four side walls. Preferably these modules are each of dimensions adapted to form a room in a building.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such precast modules in which the side walls are of relatively thin cast construction, but have studs or stud-like elements projecting from the outer surfaces of the side walls in order to provide appropriate side wall reinforcement, and for other purposes as will appear.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a precast module of the kind referred to in which the top wall may serve either as a roof in a one story building or as a floor for the second story of a two story building. The "roof" wall comprises a slab of cast concrete, preferably with steel reinforcing rods or the like, so that the roof will have adequate strength regardless of whether a second story is built upon the first.
Another object of the invention is to provide facade panels adapted to be used in association with the modules referred to and being of greater horizontal dimension than the horizontal dimension of the side walls of the module to which the facade panel is applied, so that when facade panels are applied to adjoining walls of a module, the corner of the module is enclosed and a vertical cavity is provided at said corner adapted to receive concrete which may be cast at the site of construction of the building, thereby providing a structural post at the module corner.
Still further, it is an object of the invention to provide a roof overhang formed as a part of the facade panel, provision being made for a cast concrete joint between the upper edge of a module side wall and the facade panel associated with that wall, thereby unifying the structure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide modules with upper edge portions shaped so that when two modules are brought together in side by side relation, a horizontal cavity is provided between them adjacent to the roof, in which concrete may be cast, thereby providing a structural beam.
It is a further object of the invention to provide modules adapted for use in a multiple story building structure in which the surfaces defining the cavities for casting the horizontal beams are configured to provide for the casting of horizontal beams of greater cross sectional dimensions along the upper edges of the modules of the lowermost story, the horizontal cavities for forming the beams for the upper stories being shaped to provide horizontal beams of progressively reduced cross sectional dimensions.